Forever & Always
by P-Pariah
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

(just letting you know, cammie's hair is wavy, with some mild ringlets.)

Summary

cammie and zach have been bestfriends growing up together in Nebraska. But when zach moves away, they lose touch, and zach forgets. or so cammie thinks.

then, years later, its cammie's junior year at gallagher. what happens when they meet again? will they ever be like they used to in nebraska?

Forever & Always

Chapter 1 - Remembering

Cammie POV

_one lone tear rolled down my cheek as i looked zach in the eyes. he reached out, and brushed it away. "hey" he said in a i-so-strong kinda way. "we'll still stay in touch. i'll call, and we still have msn." i smiled up at him. but that smile faded as i watched his car drive away with his dad driving, his mom in the front seat, and zach looking through the back window. i pulled put my phone, and smiled sadly at the txt. _

_Bestfriends. Forever & Always._

_-Z_

_for the past 2 weeks after that day. i kept my phone charged and on me at all times. but i got no calls or txts. i stayed up half the night, logged onto msn, only to find that he never logged on. it went like that for another 2 weeks. and eventually, i gave up and accepted it. zach has new friends. he's forgotten about me, and his old life here. i'll never hear, or see my bestfriend again..._

i woke up to the sound of my roommate / betfriend, bex, yelling at me to get up. "SO HELP ME CAMMIE, GET UP NOW O-" i cut her off. "or you'll, what? use forbidden moves on me? pour water on me? whats it this time bex?" i smiled up at her, then walked into the shower. when i came out exactly 5 minutes and 45.5 seconds later, macey attacked my face with make-up, bex attacked my hair, and liz attacked my wardrobe. the whole time, though. i wasn't concernrating on what they were making me look like. my mid was elsewhere. on a little ranch wth 2 little kids playing in the long grass. riding horses. me and zach. its been, what? 7 years? i dont know anymore. 7 years, no contact. nothing. "CAM! jesus" macey yelled. "i said, we're done if you want to come back to earth. "oh, sorry guys." i smiled at their dumbfounded expressions, and looked in the mirror. i looked amazing. zach wouldn't be able to recodnise me now. i still had my piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and dirtyblonde hair. but i looked, doferent still. my hiar was in its normal, wavey / ringlets that stayed with me throughout my childhood and now to my teens. my piercing blue eyes were framed by thick, black lashes. but i had filled out. i had natural looking make-up on. just a little bit of brown eyeshadow a little bit darker than my skin tone, and i had a light brown / pink lip gloss on. macey had personally tailored my uniform, so it actually suited me now. this years was a black, brown and white plaied skirt that went up to the waist, then flowed naturally just above my knee. a white blouse, and black balletflatts with mid-calf length white socks. we could wear any shoes we wanted. i had no accesories on my wrist, except for black hair tie on each wrist, and a silver necklace around my neck that went with my silver studs. no way would zach recodnise me now. i missed my childhood. my ranch with my mom and dad before he went MIA. and my bestfriend zach. but i wasn't twelve anymore. i have to grow up, and suck it in. so i hid my sadness, and put a smile on my afce. "thanks guys" i said as i huged them, then we all walked down to breakfast.

"women of gallagher who goes here?" my mom started as everyone in the grand hall rose, and put their hand over their heart.

"we are he sisters of gillian"

"why do you come?"

"to learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets."

"to what end do we work?"

"to the cause of justice and light."

"and how long do we strive?"

"for all the days of our lives" we finsihed the oath, and sat down. leaving only my mother standing.

"welcome to the first day back at classes. i trust you enjoyed your summer, and are ready to begin. now, i have a little surprise this year." she said, cayching everygirls attention in the hall. "we'd all like to welcome, the boys from Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men." right on cue, the doors burst open, and in walked 15 teenage boys. leading them was a middle aged man. probably a retired CIA agent. he ws smiling like mad, and shaking hands with some of the girls as he passed. they reached the fornt of the hall, the boys staying up front, and the middle aged man walking to stand with my mother. "this is Dr. Steven Sanders, headmaster of blackt-" he cut her off. "Dr Steve." he said. mom looked confused. "call me Dr Steve." he said with a punch in the air. "ok, DR STEVE, is the headmaster of blackthorne instutute, and will also be spening the year with us. welcome the boys, and make the most of this exceptional experience." mom walked dr steve over the to faculty table, and began introducing him to everyone, whereas the boys grabbed their food, and walked to the only free table.

Forever & Always

Chapter 2 - Zach?

Cammie POV

after breakfast, i walked to COW (countries of the world) with liz, bex, and macey. we all sat down in our usual seats, and waited for Mr Smith. hes always late. exactly 5 minutes late, Smith walked in with solomon, trailed by 3 boys, and Dr Steve. however, i kept my eyes on my notebook, drawing randomly. "ladies." mr smith said. "please give dr steve your undevided attention." every girl in the class looked over to the boys and dr steve of they already werent. "EXCELLENT" steve exclaimed. "now. if you boys would introduce yourselves." i didnt need to be looking ahead to see a somewhat skinny, but muscular boy with brown curly hair and wire tromed glassess step forward. "umm, my name i-is Jonas Anderson. and im on the reasearch track of study" everyone nodded, and i just knw that liz would be blushing 'cause bex just kicked her chair. "now, jonas here needs a guide. who would be good, mr smith?" smith pondered it for a second, then spoke. "Ms Sutton. please guide mr anderson here until he is fimariar with his way." smith directed jonas to the seat next to liz. the next boy spoke up. this one bore a striking resemblance to brat pitts body double. "im grant newman, and im on the cove ops track of study." mr smith chose the guide. "Ms Baxter." grant sat next to bex, who filpped her hair, and smiled a man eatig smile. the next boy who stepped forward, surprised me so much, i looked up and froze. my blue eyes widening. "im zach." he said. i dont think he noiced me yet. and i hoped he didnt. but well. smith made sure i got exactly what i DIDNT want. "hmmm. mr goode is a hard one. ms mo-" he looked around the room, squinting eyes. "wheres cameron morgan!" he barked. "if shes d-" i rolled my eyes. he never saw me in class. he always thought i was ditching. oh the joys of being the chameleon. i raised my hand. "im right here sir." i said in a duh voice. zach finally noticed me, emerald eyes widening. "oh yes! sorry about that. ms morgan will be your guide." zach had recovered, and was now sitting next to me. he wasn't looking at me. but i knew that neither of us were listening to mr smith.

Zach's POV

grant, jonas, and i followed smith and solomon into his classromm followed by dr steve. i scanned the class. the girls were hot sure. but i didnt really like any. i let y mind wonder back to a certain time when i was 12 while grant and jonas were introducing themselves, and getting guides.

_"cant catch me!" cammie yelled from the back of her pitchblack mare. i laughed at her, and kicked my pure white mare to go the fastest it could go. we were laughing, and racing until we let our horses rest and drink on the bank of a river. we sat on the cool sand, cammie leaning against my shoulder. it was nice._

i sighed internally. i missed cammie. and nebraska. when i left, i really wanted to call her. but i was told i couldnt. you know, going to a spy school has its downers. "im zach." i said on cue, coming out of my memories. "hmmm. mr goode is a hard one. ms mo-" he looked around the room, squinting eyes. "wheres cameron morgan!" he barked. "if shes d-" no way. it cant be MY cameron morgan. i-its gotta be a coincidence. but well, nothing in a spy's life ever is, 'cause sure enough, sitting in the back of the class. was cammie. she raised her hand."im right here sir." she said in a duh voice, as if it happened often. wow. she looks the same. yet diferent. she still had those cute, mild ringlets tucked in with her wavy, dirty blonde hair. she still had those amazing ocean blue eyes framed by thick, black lashes. but she'd filled out. and even with her sitting down, i could tell she was fit and probably had a HOT body. i kept my eyes on her as i sat down next to her. its been what? 7 years? since i saw her last. we were 12, and now we're 17! i tore my eyes from her, and pretended to pay attention to smith. but i wasnt , and i could that cammie wasnt either.

LATER IN THE DAY IN P&E! (last class of the day)

still Zach POV

after COW, cammie and i had C&A. neither of us had said anything to eachother. after C&A, we had lunch. i sat with cammie again, 'casue grant and jonas were sitting with their guides, who happened to be cammie's bestfriends. still, no words. it was starting to get awkward. after lunch. we had P&E. FINALLY, my best class. i wonder how good these girls are. i wonder how good cammie is. sje directed me to where grant jonas and i are to get changed. we're the only juniors that came to gallagher. "bex, my guide is really hot." grant said after ranting on and on anout how cool but boring ht gallagher classes are. about the girls, and the teachers. both jonas and i rolled our eyes. jonas went on about his guide, liz. but i stayed silent about cammie. after 2 minutes, we were ready for P&E and standing with the coach. we had to wear our blackthorne P&E clothes, which were just basketball shorts, and a black singlet or T. we all wore the T. after 1 minute, the girls came out. i saw jonas blush, and grant drool a bit. the girls were in black short shorts, lose white singlets, and knee high long socks. no shoes. the ciach slpped grant over the head, causing everyone to laugh. i couldnt find cammie. i walked to the back of the group with grand and jonas, all the while looking for cammie. i smirked when i found her though. hiding behind her 3 friends. and i could see why. she was HOTTT!. she was wearing the same thing as everyother girl, but she seemed uncomfortable in it. "get over it cam. you look good." the mchenry chick whispered to her. "if you let me where my P&E clothes, i wouldn't care." she hissed back. ahhh, so that why. cammie always like stuff either too big for her, or exactly the right size. and this looked like neither. her shorts looked the right size though. but the singlet, was WAY too big. it was tucked into her shorts with messily, the sleeves of the singlet coming down her shoulder, exposing her bra strap. "like i said. .it" cammie scowled. man, she was beautiful. her wavy / ringlety hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, bits hangong out in all the right places. "OK!" coach yelled. "today, we're analizing the best girl in gallagher junior class, and the best boy in blackthorne junior class fight today. watch them. note their technique, and watch how they manovure." i smirked at my 2 bestfriends. i wonder who i'll be versing. i looked over to see cammie freeze. whats that about? coach looked at the blackthorne folder. and muttered. 'this should be interesting.' "OK! GOODE, VS MORGAN!" i froze. i was versing CAMMIE. CAMMIE was the best in the gallagher junior class? wow. didnt expect that. i stepped up to the front, and saw most of the girls bluh and swoon over me. jesus. cammie stepped forward, and the girls looked at her in envy. god, i cant fight cammie. shes so, small and cute. she straightned, but still looked shy. we shook hands, and positioned ourselves son either side of the sparring mat. coach blew the whistle, and it began.

i lunged at her, and we fell to the floor. i had her pinned, but she kicked me off her, and done a backflip to et up. wow. i threw a punch, and she grabbed my wrist, twisting it. i used that to flip her, but she let go, and done a roundoff. she spun around and faced me, in defenc stance. why isnt she attacking me? i gave her a confused looke, and she smiled evilly at me. the girls and the coach 'ooooohed' at me, and just like that, i knew i was in for it. the real fight began. i odne a move that i had only just learned. a move that she shouldnt know yet. but she dodged it by doing a back tuck at the perfect time, and landed on her feet. i through an onslaught of punches and kicks, not noticing the opening i left.

cammie did a perfect front handspring and threw her feet out and nailed me in the hurt. she landed and roundhouse kicked (not that hard) in my face. i fell to the ground and she jumped my easy sweep. as i got back to be feet.i punched, she ducked, i kicked and she jumped. We really got into it, but i could tel she was getting tired. i smirked, as i lunged at her, pinning her donw. she stopped struggling, so i relaxed. i thought i had won. but then she flipped me, and coach blew the whistle. "AND MOGAN WINS!" he yelled, and everyone clapped, then went to get changed and showered. she held a hand out to me, i took it, and smirked. she smiled at me, then walked off to get changed and showered. wow. cammie grew up good. "hi" said an overly flirty voice from behind me. i turned arond to see a strawberry blonde. "im tina" she said. hmm, this chick is hot. "zach" i said shakig her hand. she smiled flirtatiously. "Well, i gotta go get changed. bye" i said hastily. god, i had a feling this chick was going to get annyoing.

Forever & Always

Chapter 3 - Dinner

Cammie POV

i smiled as i helped zach up, and walked to the change rooms to shower and get dressed. wow. zach's good. i wonder how hes been for the past several years. when walked into the changerooms, i was met by a chorus of girls cheering. "YEAH CAMI!" mick yelled. bex, liz and macey highfived me. "you were bloody awesome cam." bex exclaimed. "please dont do the to me if i ever have to sparr with you." liz looked scared. i gave her a hug. "never liz." she beamed at me. by now. we were all clean, and dressed again, so we walkled outside where grant, jonas, and zach were. god, i wanted so much to run over and hug zach lke mad. but no one else here knows that we grew up together. i probably should tell macey bex and liz though. i'll tell them later. now, its time for dinner. bex, literally grabbed me by the wrist, and begane to drag me to dinner. so got hold of liz, who got old of macey. theres no stopping bex when shes hungry. i looked over to see zach and jonas being dragged by grant. wow, grant and bex are a PERFECT match. everyone laughed.

when we made it to the grand hall. my wrist was red and sore. bex and grant almost ran to get their food, while the rest of us just laughed. liz walked with jonas talking quietly, i walked wiht zach, silently. and macey just went tosit down. she doesnt do dinner apparently. we grabed our food, and went to sit down. everyone looked at me and zach. we weren't touching, or talking. whats he ig deal? zach looked at me, and i shrugged. we sat down. i ducked just in time for tina to throw mash potatoes at me. it happens everynight. someone tries to catch me off guard. zach, however, got nailed in the face and was now dripping potato. i laughed at him as i ducked a round of carrots. he ducked too though, and it got solomon everyone froze. he had an expressionless mask on his face as he called tina over. everyone was silent and grim. but i was trying hard to hold in laughter. zach looked at me like i was mad. but hey, i know solomon. i gave him a look that said 'watch you idiot' so he did, just i time for solomon to mash a bowl of potatoes in tina's face. everyone burst out laughing. "now we're even. but anyones else seen throwing food, will have detention for a monthh. with me." that shut everyone up. no one wants detention with solomon. when dinner finished, i got up, and walked to my favourite passageway behind the gallagher tapestry. i heard someone following me. and i instantly knew it was zach. i smirked, and rounded a corner, disapearing from sight...

Zach POV

i was following cammie after dinner. i realy wanted to tlak to her. i havnt seen her for 7 years. i was about to call out her name, when she rounded a corner and diappeared. what the hell? she was right here a second ago. i felt someone move behind me, so i spun around and punched. the person ducked, and went behind me. i threw a large sweep, but the person jumped, and pinned me to the wall. "cam?" i asked more than said. she smirked. "is that the way to treat a lady?" she said in a mocking tone. she let go of me, and i took a step forward. she took a step back. "how've you been?" i asked. why is she being so, distant? a blank expression came over her face. "ig you bothered to call or anything for the past several years, you'd know" she walked away.

Cammie POV

"how've you been?" zach asked me. i felt a stone cold, expressionless mask come over my face. "if you'd bothered to call the past several year, you'd know" i said. iwalked away from zach, and into my room... 


	2. Chapter 2

ok, first id like to say THANKYOU SO MUCH to everyone who commented/reviewed. and definately to skylar. i actually want to be a writer when i older, so :DD i hope you all think im doing good. im trying to write my own book, but i want to see what people think of my wirting on here. AND I LOVE THE GALLAGHER SERIES! :D i odnt own galagher. ally carter does :) and sorry, but this one os gonna be a bit short because its 11:30 at night, and i got school in the morning. so, ENJOY! :D

Forever & Always

Chapter 4 - evil cammie *evil smile*

Cammie POV

whe i walked into my room, i was pretty angry. "whast wrong cam?" bex asked immediatly. "who dunnit? imma smash his face in." she threatned. i laughed at her. "sit" i ordered her, and surprisingly, she did what i said. i explained everything. my choldhood in nebraska, being besties with zach. i was fine until i got to the part where he left, tears filled my eyes.

"then, 5 minutes after they left, i got a txt from him, 'Bestfriends. forever & always -Z' " macey looked amazed, bex looked surprised, and liz literally 'awwww'ed. "i waited for him to call for a month before i gave up. i waited half the night for him to go online. nothing. i gave up trying to talk to him. i thought i'd never see him again. but, then he turned up today, and tried to act like nothing happened. like he never ignored or forgotten about me for several years." liz hugged me, bex looked furious, and macey was smiling evilly. at that moment, i was trully scared. they had a plan. i groaned, and pushed them off ym bed. "i need sleep. and PLEASE dont plan anything so bad i want to hide forever." macey looked smug, and bex smiled extra evily. and when that happens. GO INTO HIDING! forever. i groaned again, and pulled the covers up above my head. i fell asleep almost instantly. and in my uniform.

when i woke in the morning, liz was walking out of the shower, macey was standig beside me with a bucket. "whats that for?" i asked wearily. she shrugged her delicate shoulders. "if you had woken up, say.." she pondered for a second. "5 sedonds later, you'd be soaking wet." i glared at her, then ran into the shower. When i came out, i found a uniform layed out o my bed. not MY uniform, macey's. greeeeat. her skirt was short. and i mean short. i was like a mini skirt. and the blouse perfectly cut to her shape. which is pretty close to mine. "come on, came" she said sternly. "we have 30 mins to make you HOT for breakfast." i winced. this is gonna be hell. and i was right. i had bex and liz pulling and curling certain points of my alrwady ringlety hair. macey was attacking my face. when they were done. (exactly 5 minutes before breakfast started) i looked hot. like HOT hot. i had my hair tied up in a lose ponytail that had NO normal wavy bits. all curls. i had 2 little curly stringss of hair down each side of my face, darkly rimmed eyes, but not too dark that'd make me look goth or emo, mascara, smokey brown eye shadow, a lttle blush, and some browny/clear lip gloss. macey's skirt finished 3 inches above the knee, and her blouse huged my curves in the right places. i had my knee high white socks on, a plated brown and red anklet on my ankle, and a series of black and brown bracelts on my left wrist, and my silver chain that went with my silver studs again. i smiled at my friends. i knew their plan. make me hot, make other guys watch me, make zach kick his ass in P&E. pure evil. i liked it.

when i walked into the grand hall, i had every guys eyes on me. i head alot of. 'wow, is that cameron moragn?' s and HEAPS of 'wow. shes fucking hot!' s. i looked at zach in the corner of my eyes. he fuming. i smiled evilly, but disguised it as sweet. today's gonna be fun. especially sparring in P&E. *evil smile deepens*


	3. Chapter 3

just y'all know, i have to do all my fan fic stuff on my laptop. And it dont have word, only word pad, and that doesnt have spell check. so, sorry, ill try to fix it a bit. ok, it gonna get juicy between zach and cammie. fighting gets HEATED in P&E, and in cove ops. well, lets just say, all cammie wants is for zach to remember what he'd said as he drove away. but zach has forgotten most things about camie and their childhood together. :DD

Forever & Always

Chapter 5

Cammie POV

As i expected, Zach sat next to me in COW. but, being a good little chameleon, i did what macey said, and ignored him. totally. in C&A, we were forced to dance together. but again,i did as oh great, wise (sarcasm) mchenry said, and ignored him then too when i got the chance. today, though, we had P&E before lunch, and cove ops aafter lunch, instead of the other way around. so i had a feeling solomon had something planned for cove ops. something big. YAY! some action. on my way to P&E, i could feel zach staring at me. i smirked to my friends, and followed them to the change rooms, and got changed, relunctatnly into the same thing i wore yesterday, not even having to touch my hair this time.

when i walked out of the change rooms exactly 3 minutes later, zach was standing with the coach again. i was still a littl self conscious in this uniform, but i had to suck it up. "CAM!" coach called me over. huh? i gave a conusd look to my roommates, and walked with them on my heels over to coach.

"yes, sir?" i asked. he looked at me, surprise written clearly all over his face.

"he wants a rematch" he said, exhasperated. the whole class shhut up, and bex spoke up.

"wait, so you want to verse her again. AFTER she kicked your ass yesterday?" zach nodded.

"i dont think she'll be able to do it again." he said.

"i mean, shes still the cute little cameron i grew up with. so dainty, cute and frail." he smiled at me patronizingly (did i spell that right? pat-ro-ni-zing-ly?) and ruffled my hair. i glared at him as everyone stared at us, slapped his hand away, and punched him in the face. sending him flying 3 metres away. wow. de ja vu.

"cameron" coach warned. i looked at him innocently.

"what?" i asked. "he deserved it. plus he wants a rematch." i shrugged and coach sighed, and smiled at me.

"just try not to kill him" i smirked.

"ill try" i said, and walked to the middle where zach was waiting. as i waited for coach to blow the whistle, i relunctantly flashed back to nebraska.

_zach and i were climing trees in the forest near my house. we were laughing. zach was already at our little tree house near the top, and i was climbing my way up, when i lost my hand hold, and i was plummiting toward the ground. i braced myself for the impact, but it nevr came, and when i opened my eyes, i was staring into a sea of emerald. i felt the blush crep across my cheeks. HOW DID HE GET DOWN HERE SO FAST? he smirked at me. "awww, do dainty, frail and cute." he said. "thats my cam." he ruffled my hair, and i pushed his hand away, jumped out of his arms, and punched him in the face. i didnt put much force behind it, but zach went flying a metre away. i ran up to him, laughing. "thats what ya get for calling me cute, dainty and frail." i said smirking..._

i came back to reality, as i felt wind rush past my face. zach threw a mock punch to see if i'd flinch. i raised my eyebrows at him, and kneed him in the gut. he didnt double over in pain, but i saw his stomach muscles tense, so i took that chance to grab his wrist and flip him into the dirt. he glared at me, and i smirked. he grabbed my ankle, and attempted to pull me down, but i twisted and kicked, twisting his wrist making him let go. he jumped up, and punched me in the neck. i gasped. WHAT HE HELL? i coughed, winded but recovered quickly. i glared at him so hard he flinched. oh, its on. i ran forward, and done a large sweep kcking his feet from under him. but as he fell, i side kicked, and sent him flying several metres away and into the wall. i rolled my neck, and felt the pain immediatly. great. it was probably already purple and black. i walked slowly to where zach layed on the floor. i rolled my eyes. he was faking unconsciousness.

"ummm, cam?" coach started.

"may-" i cut him off.

"hes faking, sir." i said, not taking my eyes off him.

"he done this all the time when we were little." i jumped, and backtucked as he attempted to grab my ankles again.

"see" i said to the class. i ducked another punch to the neck, and jumped a HIGH, and i mean high kick that meant to get me in the chest. i back flipped, rolling my wrist under me. the class 'ooooh' ed and zach rolled his eyes.

"new moves ayyee" he said. i pursed my lips.

"yeah, its a shame you couldnt learn any over the past 7 years" i retorted. he glared at me, and the class 'oh snap'!ed. i smirked.

"awww, innocent little country gal cammie has an attuitude. cute" he said smugly. i ran up to him, and punched him in the jaw, and kicked back into the wall. i walked up to him, glaring murderously.

"dont mock me, zach. im not the little cam anymore." he was up, and in my face. we circled eachother. in the books, they called it the 'dance of death' he punched and kicked at the same time. i hesitated for a sec. ok, its eaither ribds or neck. again. broken ribs, bruised neck. ribs are worse, so i jumped, tucking my legs under me, but got nailed in the same spot as before. i gasped out loud this time. and fell to the floor. he jumped at the chance, and flipped me, which i countered with a tuck and roll. "you've changed." he accused. i looked him over. i used to know him like th back of my hand. now...now i barely see his smile. i felt my face saddned.

"i could say the same for you." i replied as i straightned.

"you used to be sweet and nice. but now you're just a jerk." i kicked again, this time twisting him in a circle, then punched him back to that same part of the wall. "MORGAN WINS!" coach yelled quickly before we could start again.

"thats what you get for calling me cute, dainty and frail.." i said softly. he smiled softly back. he remembered. but as soon as that smile came, ot left too, and was replaced by cold hard bitterness. i rolled my eyes.

"you seem to like that spot very much, zach" i said teasingly.

"why dont you just stay there?" i glared at him sadly, then walked away. i could feel some of the skin on myneck come lose and start to bleed... 


	4. Chapter 4

_"you seem to like that spot very much, zach" i said teasingly. "why dont you just stay there?" i glared at him sadly, then walked away._

or well, i tried to because Zach grabbed my wrist, jerking me to a stop.

"You think you're the same as you were when we were little. You think people never change." He said in a dark, menacing voice.

"Well, they do. Just like you. You grow up with someone, and they're so cute and shy and nice. But then they grow up, they're bitchy, arrogant, and bulletproof. .You. You say i've changed, but i really just think i've found my self. I never contacted you for those 7 years because i wanted to move on, and forget about everything. About Nebrska. About you. But you dont get that, do you? I tried to be nice, but you just had to blow it out of proportion. Just had to. But, you know what? I dont care anymore." I could feel a bruise forming on my wrist because he was holding it so tight, tears thundered down my cheeks, and i struggled to hold in a sob.

"I dont care about YOU anymore-" He tried to continue, but i cut him off.

"Stop" i pleaded. "Im not bulletproof. And you know it, so just. Stop please, just. Stop." Zach scowled at me.

"Why? The truth never hurt anyone." He said fake sweetly. "And the truth is. You're a cow. I never like you, i only hung out with you because our parents were friends. I had no say in the matter-" i slapped him in the face.

"STOP!" i yelled as i ripped his hand off my wrist, and ran out of the barn, Bex, Macey, and Liz sprinting after me...

Forever & Always

Chapter 6 - Cove ops mission

Cammie POV

After P&E, we had lunch. Then cove ops. which is weird considering we usually had cove ops, then lunch then P&E. But i guess Solomon had something planned for cove ops. Something interesting. All throughout lunch, i was zoned out, and trying - and failing - not to move my neck and cause any more pain than zach had already done. Both emotionally and psychally. Why did he say those things? I didnt get much of a chance to mull over it though, because next thing i knew, Bex was yelling at me.

"CAMMIE!" Bex yelled, waving a perfectly manicured hand infront of my face. (thankyiu macey for the manicure. i refued mine. .MANICURES! :D)

"Yes Bex?" I asked, still totally zoned out. She slapped me across the face. Not very hard by the way. i winced at the slightest movement it caused my neck.

"what, Bex?" I was irritated now. I didnt want to move my head any more. IT HURT! and, i know im complaining a bit, but you try having your CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND hit you in the neck in the same place twice, and have it bleed. one word. painful.

"Ohhh, sorry Cam." She apologised looking at my bandaged neck. "But Solomon wants you." She pointed over to where Solomon was standing the entrance to the grand hall, waiting for me. i smiled my thanks to Bex, and walked up to him.

"Cammie" He started. "Why is your neck bandaged?" He asked very cautiously.I sighed, and explained abotu Zach wantng a rematch in P&E.

"Oh." Was all he said. "Anyway. I need your help with a cove ops mission. You in?" He asked, then smirked at my facial expresion. Hehehe. FINALLY! i get some fun. other than beating up zach. I gave him the look that said. 'do you even have to ask?'

"Ok. You need a disguise. You'll be hiding from Zach, Grant and the rest of the cove ops class. you have 5 minutes to get your cover sorted, and be at this destination." Solomon handed me an envelope, and a set of car keys. Immediatley, i ran up to my room, and packed a backpack with a wig, contacts, a new pair of shoes, and a new set of clothes. I also switched my white bandage for a skin coloured one, and put on a scarf. i put a comms in my ear, and left the mansion with 2 minutes to spare. When i got outside, i realised Solomon had left me a ferrari. A FREAKING FERRAIR! *squeel* i got in the car, and opened the envelope that had my location to be.

James Park. Roseville, Viginia. Family Carnival.

Cool, a carnival. Perfect for my cover. :D

After 10 mins, i had my cover set, and i was ready and in position. This, is gonna be fun. Lets see them try and find me...

Zach POV

I was lost in my thoughts so much, that i almost fell into Tina as the van lurched to the side. ughhh. I dont really like Tina.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman." Solomon started. "Today, you mission is simple. Find Cammie-" Before he could finish talking, the whol van groaned. Except me and grant.

"Whats so bad about having to find cammie?" He asked, and every. Single. Person in the van shut up and looked at him. "What?" He defeneded himself. Solomon shook his head, and continued.

"You have 2 hours to locate her. But it gets worse. She'll be in disguise, and you wont. And, i dont even know who she is. So dont bother interrogating me." he glared at us all mockingly. Mainly at Bex though. "Now shooo" **(A/N: Solomon wouldn't really say that. I just couldnt help myself! :D) **Everyone got out of the van, and looked at the area before us. It was a family carnival in the middle of a park. There was a makeshift stage, stalls fulkl of stuffed toys, show bags, and food. But the thing that caught most attention, was the giant banister that said. 'ROSEVILLE FAMILY FUN FESTIVAL!' wow. thats, really gay.

"Dont worry" Bex started, glaring at me. "Thanks to SOMEONE, she'll have a bright white bandage on her neck" All the girls, except for tina, turned to glare at me. i scowled, and lifted my shrit, revealing a bandaged and bruisd waist. i also had a bruise on my cheek from her punching me.

"Hey, she aint innocent either" i retorted.

"You started it, by punching her in the neck." She accused. i was about to retort, when Anna cut in.

"ummm, guys. Cammie." That was enough to snap both of us into spy mode.

Cammie POV

I watched, amused as i watched my class mates spread out throughout the area. Laughing to myself.

'Good luck' i muttered to them secretly. 'you're gonna need it' i smiled, and stepped into the light. (:D No, she is not dead. :D)

Zach POV

I spent the first 5 minutes scanning the crowd for anyone who looked out of place. But, i found nothing. I looked around for another 5 minutes, and again, found nothing. UGHHH, why is this so damn hard? its ONE gallagher girl, vs TWO blackthorne boys, and SEVEN gallagher girls. It should be easy. I mean, they said cammie was god, but i never thought she would be THIS good. I stood on the exact same spot as i did when i first got here. I scanned the area again, eyes lingering on the singer on stage. Something seemed...familiar about her. I listened to the lyrics of the song she just started.

_[Chorus 1:]_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

_[Repeat Chorus 1:]_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

_[Chorus 2:]_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

_[Repeat Chorus 1:]_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Wow. That song was kinda annoying. But shes a good singer, so i guess that sorta makes up for it.

"Hey guys!" SHe shouted with enthuasiam that rang false in my ears. "OK, so for this last song, lets change it a bit! THANKS FOR COMING UP AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!" She smiled at the crowd, and the music began to play. "Last song, ladies and gentleman. Find her." Solomon's voice sounded diatnt in my ear as she began to sing.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

Hmmmm, i think shes country. She looks country, she sounds country. She wearing lightblue, roper jeans, with a tucked in read checkered flannel shirt, and a lightblue denim vest. She had darkly tanned boots on that matched her tanned skin. She lightblue eyes, and dark brown curly, waist lenght hair. She was beautiful. And so familiar.

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

The singer looked at me as she sang the next verse. It was like she was singing it TO me. She knelt down slightly, and looked me in the eyes. Sky blue, to piercing emerald.

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

Her face saddned as she sang the part of the song. She took a step back, and was now back in the centre of the stage. Still looking at me.

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

She smiled radiantly at the crowd as the music faded and i realised something. The singer, had a skin coloured bandage over the right half of her neck. The exact same place as cammie's. Could that be...No. NO.

"Times up ladies and gentleman. Chaeleon wins." And at that moment. I knew the answer was yes. CAMMIE had been in plains sight the whole time. Watching us, analyzing us. CAMMIE can sing. CAMMIE was probably singing to me. And the worst part, her song showed just how horrible i was to her. i said she was arrogant, selfabsorbed. Bulletproof. But she not. Those last 3 lines said it all.

'I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know'

"Get back to the van everyone. She'll meet us back at school" Solomon instructed everyone. I watched her stroll off stage, her fake, cheerful laughter echoing in my head like a ball bounces. Over, and over, and over, again.

Cammie POV

I feighed happiness and laughter as i strolled off stage. It was over. I had won, no one found out who, or where i was. Even though i was, literally, right infront of Zach. But that just made it hurt , i know im the chameleon, the girl no one can find. But he grew up with me, yeah, sure he'd said that he only pretended to be my friend, but he was still there all those years, and he couldn't even seem to see me right infront of him several years later. I got changed out of my disguise, and walked back the ferarri, not thinking, not feeling. Not a thing...

Zach POV

I can't believe i couldn't see cammie, when she was, quite literally, right infront of me. I pondered this as everyone in the van was silent. Not even Solomon was talking, or debriefing us. After a whole 10 minutes of silence, we finally reached gallagher, to find Cammie waiting for us in the front steps. We all got out of the van, Bex ran to Cammie, but the rest of us stayed put. Solomon looked at us, and waved us down to sublevel 2 for a debriefing.

When we got down there, everyone was silent as Solomon watched us. He sighed, and spoke. Finally.

"I guess i cant really say that im disappointed that 7 gallagher girls and 2 blackthorne boys couldnt find one gallagher girl, because i couldnt find her until, about 5 minutes beofre the deadline. So im just gonna say congrats to Cam. You done well. Now go to dinner." Everyone stood immediatly, and walked to the grand hall. BUt i wasnt hungry, so i just went to the P&E barn to beat a punching bag to death...


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone stood immediatly, and walked to the grand hall. But i wasnt hungry, so i just went to the P&E barn to beat a punching bag to death..._

Forever & Always

Chapter 7

Cammie POV

I wasn't hungry, so i went to the P&E barn to beat at a punching bag, but when i got there, i saw my idea was already taken, because the person with their back to me, beating the shit outta that thing, was Zach. Hmmmm, hes better than a punching bag. Maybe i can use him...I leaned against the doorway, watching. After 5 minutes, he turned around, and i walked up to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. The kept punching the bag, hands sriking firm and steady.

"Never knew you could sing." He started and i smirked.

"Theres alot of things you never knew, or will know about me, Zach." I looked at him, not bothering to hide the 'duh' tone of voice. Zach scofed at me.

"I grew up with you, Cammie. I know EVERYTHING about you." He smirked as he leant against the punching bag. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What, do you know about me, Zach. What?" I challenged. He smirked even more as he started the list.

"I know your birthday is November 24th (A/N: I dont know her actual birthday). I know your favourite food is ice-cream. Your hobbie is reading and running-" I cut him off by laughing joylessly.

"I've changed since i was 12. My favourite food, is not ice-cream, and my hobbies aren't reading and running anymore. You DONT know me. And you never have." I got in his face. "You've NEVER known me. never. i mean, why should you, you never even liked me." His eyes narrowed.

"You used to be so sweet and nice. Why can't you be like you used to?" I turned and looked at him. I kneed him in the gut, making him fall to the ground.

" Because im not that sweet little girl anymore, Zach. Not with the things i've seen." I whispered as he looked at me, and I walked out of the barn, memories clouding my mind...

Zach POV

Cammie kneed me in the gut, and i fell to the ground, not bothering to act tough and stay standing. I admit, what i said was pretty low.

"Because im not that sweet little girl anymore, Zach. Not with the things i've seen." She whispered, looking straght into my eyes, then walked out of the barn. What could Cammie have seen thats so bad? Shes been locked up in here since 7th grade. Hasn't she?

Bex POV

I was walking up to our room with Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas when i saw Cammie. Both her and Zach had skipped dinner.

"Hey Cam!" i yelled to her, but she didnt stop, or look at me. I looked to Liz and Macey, and ran to her, the others following.

"Cam?" She didnt look at any of us, nor did she reply. "CAMERON!" I grabed hold of her arm, and pulled her to a stop, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes had a faraway look in them, her normally tanned face pale and sickly looking, and her face had tear streaks. Cam snapped out of her 'state' and looked wide eyes at me. Im guessing i had one feaking murderous look about me. Only ONE thing can make her look this sad. And that ONE thing, is her father...

"I'm gonna fucking kill Zach." I growled as Liz pulled Cam up to our room, and Macey followed me to the barn where i knew Zach was.


End file.
